Do It Better
by PrincessReya
Summary: Just a little one-shot I wrote a while ago but never posted. Post-Graduation. Slightly AU. Rachel and Puck dated for a while before they split four months ago. All their friends want them back together and Santana is on a mission to make it happen. She just wants them to be happy. And she knows they both still love each other. Puckleberry. Pezberry friendship.


**AN: This is just something I wrote a while ago, but never posted. I found it in my files and I figured why not. It's a little AU. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or the song "Fuck U Betta" by Neon Hitch**

* * *

Santana's POV

I yelled through the bathroom door, "Rach, hurry your perfect little ass up; everyone is waiting for us!"

Rachel came out as I was about to knock on the door again, "Thank you for the compliment, but will you chill out. It's not like Kurt and Blaine will be on time anyway."

I looked her over. Rach had changed a bit since high school. She had on a pair on skinny jeans, a black tank-top, and some black pumps. A silver multi-layered necklace that had stars on it hung from her neck. Her eye makeup was smoky and her hair hung in soft curls down her back. "Damn, B, you look hot. Are you sure I can't convince you to come to the dark side?"

"Sorry, but no." Rachel rolled her eyes at me.

I know what you're thinking; me, Santana Lopez, being nice to Rachel Berry; what?! Truth is she was my roommate and my best friend now. After graduation, Rachel wasn't the only one to move out to New York. A few of us did; Kurt, of course did; they got an apartment together and they both went to NYADA. Mike and Brittany got into Julliard for dancing. Puckerman and I got into NYU. We all made an effort to hang out regularly; it was a comfort to see familiar faces. I even grew to like Berry. She wasn't as crazy now that she wasn't in Lima or with Finn. Yeah, she left him behind in Lima; they broke up after Quinn's accident. Quinn had recovered and gone to Yale, but Finn and Rachel's relationship did not recover. Rachel was glad that she hadn't actually married him.

At the end of the school year, more former glee clubbers moved to the Big Apple. This was how I ended up being roomies with Rach. Out of the recent graduates, Sam, Tina, and Blaine had appeared. Kurt and Blaine wanted their own place, leaving Rachel with no roommate. I didn't have much luck with roommates at the dorms so I told her I was moving in. Since then she's grown to be like a sister to me. We've been there for each other through a lot of things, good and bad. I was there when the chemistry between her and Puck finally couldn't be ignored and he manned-up and asked her out. However, I wasn't there when they got back from said date. I was there for the failed auditions. She was there for every freak out when I had a test in any of my pre-law classes. She was there for me when Britt and I had our first major fight since we'd been in the city. And I was also there for her whenever Puckerman and her got in a fight; they were both incredibly stubborn people. They would fight and make-up a lot. They dated for almost two years; breaking up four months short of their two year anniversary. Nobody but them knew why; Rachel wouldn't tell me or Kurt. None of us liked it; they were perfect for each other. Two months after the break up Puck started dating Megan. Even then I still caught him staring longingly at Rachel when Megan wasn't looking. Megan was nice enough when he was around, but as soon as he wasn't around she turned into a mega-bitch, especially towards Rachel. It brought a whole new meaning to the saying "don't judge a book by its cover," because she was hot and everything, but she was even more of a bitch than I used to be. Puck was confused as to why Rachel became distant from him, but she would never say anything. She would always give me the excuse that she didn't want to take away his happiness. That shit didn't fly with me. Why did she have to give up her happiness; she deserved it for putting up with all this shit.

* * *

Tonight was Open Mike Night down at this bar we always go to. All of us Lima kids were regulars there; they loved when we came to sing. It also happened to be the day of Puck and Rachel's would-be two year anniversary had they stayed together. But neither of us mentioned it because tonight was supposed to be about celebrating. Tonight Rachel would surprise everyone but Kurt and I with the news that she had gotten the part of Eponine in the Broadway revival of Les Miserables, which was due to start rehearsals in a couple months. We even made Sam make sure Quinn would be there.

When we got to the bar, almost everyone was there; like Rachel had predicted, Kurt and Blaine were running late. As we walked to our usual table I noticed that Puck had his eyes glued to Rachel. He knew what day it was and I knew that whatever they used to have was still there. "Lookin' good, Rach." Megan smacked his arm and glared at Rachel. I really wanted to slap the girl.

"Uh, thank you, Noah." Rachel blushed before greeting the others. I ordered our drinks while she hugged everyone but Puck and Megan; she sat and looked anxiously towards the entrance. She turned to me, "Kurt and Blaine need to hurry. I really want to tell the others."

Sam overheard her, "What do you want to tell us, Rachie?"

"You'll just have to wait till Kurt and Blaine get here, Sammy." She grinned at their silly and childish nicknames. They also had gotten close like siblings when Sam moved from the Hudson-Hummel house into one of the spare rooms in the Berry household. He had been glad at not having to share a room anymore.

"Fear not, we have arrived." Kurt's voice spoke from behind us.

Blaine playfully rolled his eyes as he hugged Rachel, "Sorry it took so long. Kurt kept saying how it was an important night so that meant him having to find the perfect outfit."

Puck looked at Rachel, "What's so important?"

I knew what they were both thinking so before anything was said I announced, "I propose a toast." Rachel looked at me wide-eyed and I smirked at her. I raised my glass, "To Eponine." I winked at her, I'm pretty sure Kurt squealed.

They guys besides Kurt and Blaine looked confused. Puck pretty much spoke for them, "Huh?"

"San, I wanted to tell them," she whined. Then she turned to face the group with a giant smile, "I'm going to be Eponine in the Broadway revival of Les Miserables."

Sam got up to hug her and spin her around, "Congrats, Rachie. I'm so proud of you. Have you told the Papa Berrys yet?"

"No, just you guys. I'll call them tomorrow." She spoke as everyone got up to congratulate her.

Once Puck got up, they stood in front of each other awkwardly for a moment before he pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy for ya, Rach. I also knew you could do it."

"Thank you, Noah."

I had a feeling something was going to happen. And I was right because apparently the hug lasted a little too long for Megan's liking. "So what, did no one else want the role or something?" Rachel quickly ripped herself away from her ex while everyone stared at the offending girl with hatred.

"You little _puta,_" I reached out, but Mike was already holding me back.

While other Spanish obscenities fell from my lips, Puck turned to his girlfriend in shock, "What the hell, Megan?"

Rachel had a blank look on her face, "I'm going to go get another drink. Excuse me." She left the table without sparing a glance at anyone. I got up and went after her.

"Rach, don't let that bitch get in your head. She doesn't even know what she talking about; she hasn't been here when you've sung." An idea formed in my head, "You know what will make you feel better and put her in her place?" I mentally added, _and hopefully get you and Puckerman back together._ "Singing. It is open mike night after all."

She smiled and nodded, "you're right."

"One thing though, I pick your song." Her face blanched, but she didn't protest. I knew the perfect song. We had heard it the other day and we both liked it, but it was one she would never sing in public; it was more my style. I was going to make her sing it even if Megan hadn't made that comment. I pulled her towards the stage, waving at the others. Megan was still there looking pissed. Just for the hell of it I winked at Puck, who still looked like he wasn't sure what to do. Once we were on the stage, I grabbed the mike and all the regulars cheered. That's right, we were the shit and they knew it. "Sup everybody, as most of you know I'm Santana and this is Rachel. Tonight I'm picking Rachel's song…" There were cheers; Rachel was a crowd favorite of course. "And I'm going to announce the song, that way she can't back out. 'Cause we all know she wouldn't want to disappoint her fans." More cheers and some laughs. Kurt, Quinn, Brittany and Tina were practically bouncing out of their seats. And the boys were laughing. "Anyway, here's Rachel Berry and she'll be singing Fuck You Betta by Neon Hitch."

Rachel's eyes grew comically wide and she shook her head, "Damn it, Santana." Yes, I got the Rachel Berry to cuss; I'm just that good.

I got off the stage and made my way back to my seat, placing a kiss on Britt's cheek before facing the others, "Enjoy." I focused my gaze on Puck longer than I did the others. From the looks I got Puck and Megan were the only ones who hadn't heard the song. Sam and Mike were practically doubled over in laughter.

Kurt smirked, "you are an evil woman. You had part of this planned didn't you?"

"Maybe. Now shut up, she's about to start."

Rachel grabbed the mike and spoke before she started, "Well, Santana is not very nice. I think I'll have to choose the next song she sings. This is completely not my kind of song, but what the hell, here it goes." The music started and she began to sing.

**Etta etta etta etta etta eh**

**Etta etta etta etta etta eh**

**Etta etta etta etta etta eh**

**I - I feel like I'm losing my mind - mind  
She crept into your life -life  
And cut me up like a knife - knife, yeah  
Hey - Hey few things that I wanna say - say  
Still got my dignity, eh  
No one'll love you like me - me, yeah**

She had started off looking a little nervous and she was avoiding looking at Puck. As she started the next part she did though, and then looked at Megan, and back to him.

**But she's prettier than I'll ever be**  
**Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah**  
**But there's one thing I gotta say**

When it came to singing, Rachel never did it half-way. I could tell she was letting the music take control. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and singing the chorus. In that short amount of time the music gave her the confidence to let loose.

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta**  
**Etta etta etta etta etta eh**  
**Betta etta etta etta etta etta**  
**I can fuck you betta etta etta etta etta etta eh**  
**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you -**

**My way, remember screaming my name**  
**Cause I could sex your brain**  
**But she don't do it that way, eh, no**

Puck, who had been silently watching her, nearly spit out his drink at that part especially since she held eye contact with him the entire time she sang those words. I couldn't help but feel proud of her; I was rubbing off on her a little. He started cough and looked to me, I just smirked at him. Megan looked back at me and glared. And because I loved pissing her off, I smiled and waved at her.

**But she's prettier than I'll ever be**  
**Got yourself a beauty queen yeah**  
**But there's one thing I gotta say**

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta**  
**Etta etta etta etta etta eh**  
**Betta etta etta etta etta etta**  
**I can fuck you betta etta etta etta etta etta eh**  
**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you -**

**I know she's perfect and worth it oh yea she's beautiful**  
**But can she love you and touch until you go - oh**  
**You keep on trying to hide it but we both know - oh**

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta**

Rachel added some "yeah's" and an "oh" like it did in the song.

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta**  
**Etta etta etta etta etta eh**  
**Betta etta etta etta etta etta**  
**I can fuck you betta etta etta etta etta etta eh**  
**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta**

**I know she's perfect and worth it oh yea she's beautiful**  
**But can she love you and touch until you go - oh**  
**You keep on trying to hide it but we both know – oh**

Puck seemed to have forgotten his girlfriend as he looked mesmerized by Rachel.

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta**  
**Betta betta betta betta betta betta**  
**I can fuck you betta**  
**Betta betta betta betta**  
**She can fuck you good but I can fuck you betta**

**I can fuck you betta baby!**

Everyone in the bar went crazy; they were cheering and clapping as Rachel made her way back to the table. She got back and glared at me. "I hate you," she said pouting.

Megan was seething; Puck still was starting at Rachel, who was again avoiding meeting his eyes. "Wow, could you be any more of a slut?"

Puck was pissed I could tell and he looked like he was about to say something. He was stopped by Rachel, who had finally snapped, "Could you be any more of a bitch?" Puck looked at her, slightly shocked. His ex ignored his looks and continued on, "I have been nothing, but nice to you since Noah introduced us to you. But you have treated me like crap for no apparent reason. You act all nice when Noah is around, but as soon as he leaves you treat me horribly. And I have neglected telling him this whole time because he was happy with you and he deserves to be happy. However, I will not let you get away with coming here and ruining what was supposed to be a very happy and special moment for me and my friends."

Megan stayed silent and Puck looked between her and Rachel. "What is she talking about? What do you mean treating you like crap?"

I spoke up before Megan could, "it's simple Puckerman. Your girl is nice to us when you're around, but as soon as you leave she turns into a complete bitch, mainly towards Rach."

"She's lying. She's just siding with her whore of a best friend."

"Stop calling her names." Puck looked angry and a little confused.

Mike put his hand on Puck's shoulder, "Santana is telling the truth."

Puck looked up at Megan, "I think you should leave."

"Puck, baby, don't do this." Megan spoke in a fake sweet voice as she put her hand on his forearm.

"No, if you can't respect my friends and be nice to people I care about then we are done." He brushed her hand away.

Megan huffed and got up, "Whatever, I never liked you that much anyway." Then she left the bar.

A silence fell on the table. After what seemed like forever, Puck looked up, "Why didn't any of you tell me?"

"The same reason Rachel didn't. You seemed happy with her and none of us wanted to ruin that. Plus you are stubborn as hell and probably wouldn't have believed us; then you'd get pissed that we said something." Sam replied.

Puck nodded and turned to Rachel, "I'm sorry for anything she did to you."

She raised her chin, "I'm fine. It's nothing I couldn't handle. I've been through worse."

"Exactly, that's why you shouldn't have to deal with it anymore."

The pair weren't paying attention to us and started talking like no one else was there. So I just sat back and observed; I looked around quick and noticed everyone else doing the same.

"Noah, I'm perfectly capable of dealing with my problems on my own."

Puck shook his head, "What if I don't want you to? What if I want to help you? What if I want to be right there next to you?"

"We already went through this and it didn't work." Rachel looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"It didn't work because I was stupid and too stubborn to fix things. I should have never let it end like that. But by the time I realized what a huge fuckin' mistake I made it was too late; we fell back to trying to be friends. And I should have known it wouldn't work because I can't just be friends with you, Rach. I love you too much for that. I can't go a single minute when I'm with you without wanting to just touch you or kiss you. And I've missed you so fucking much it hurts."

Rachel's eyes closed and a few tears slipped down her face, "I've missed you too."

Puckerman stood up and walked up in front of my best friend. He wiped her tears off her face, "Can we please just give us another shot?" Rachel smiled and nodded. Puck wasted no time leaning down to kiss her. Was it awkward for them kissing while the whole table stared at them? Probably, yeah, but this was the reunion of Puckleberry and everyone there had been waiting for this for four months.

Rachel smiled into the kiss before pulling away a bit, "You do realize all of our friends are being creepers and watching us."

Puck turned and looked at us, "What are you all looking at?"

"The reunion that we have all been hoping for since they day we found out you two broke up." Kurt answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. This caused the newly reunited couple to roll their eyes and laugh.

I turned to Brittany, "Well, Britt, looks like I'm staying at with you tonight."

"San." Rachel used her warning tone.

"S'true, babe, you singing that song was hot."

"Noah," she smacked his chest. Before she could pull away he grabbed her hand and held it there. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. All of us stayed for another hour or so before we started to clear out. I left with Brittany, while Rachel and Puck went back to our place. I briefly wondered how long it would be before _our_ place became _their_ place. I looked over to Britt and smiled, probably not very long.

* * *

Nobody's POV

A few years later, Santana sat at the table designated for the wedding party at Rachel and Puck's reception. She observed her friends from her spot as they shared their first dance. Her best friend looked gorgeous, she had told her so before the wedding; giving her one last chance to switch sides. Santana had never been happier with Rachel's refusal. The pair looked truly happy. Santana looked around the room and wondered if there could possibly be anyone here as happy as them. Her eyes landed on Kurt and Blaine, who were holding hands also watching the pair. Next her gaze found Quinn and Sam; he had arm wrapped around her, his hand resting and rubbing circles on her pregnant belly. Mike and Tina were near them; Tina holding a baby girl. Brittany had been glad her waiting was over when their baby was born and she was indeed Asian as well. Most of the other former New Directions members were there. Will and Emma, Artie and his girlfriend, Mercedes, Finn, and even Rory had managed to make it. Suddenly the chair next Santana was being moved, she looked over at Brittany who was sitting down.

Brittany looked at the newlyweds and sighed, "I love Puckleberry."

"Me too, Britt." Santana looked back at them.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait for Pucklebabies?" The blonde asked.

Santana watched as Puck whispered something in Rachel's ear while grabbing her ass. Rachel pulled his hand back up to her waist. She said something and looked around to see if anyone saw. Her eyes met Santana's and a blush grew; it got more noticeable once the Latina winked at her. Puck followed his blushing bride's gaze and gave Santana a smirk and a wave. Santana laughed and spoke the words she had thought that night in the bar, "Probably not very long."

And she would be right because a little over a year later Caroline Puckerman was born.


End file.
